The Guitar
by Exotos135
Summary: Luna tells Leni the story behind her favorite guitar.


At the Loud House, Luna Loud was a pretty big fan of music in general. Granted, she was primarily a fan of Mick Swagger too, but she certainly had some appreciation for music too. Not only did she knew how to play guitar, but she also knew a bit of violin too.

However, she deinitely had a sweet spot for her precious guitar: one modeled after Mick Swagger himself. The guitar was supposedly indestructable, at least, that's what Luna got from TV...

 ***SNAP***

Then that happened.

"H-How?!" Luna exclaimed, shedding tears. "How did it break?!"

The rocker dropped the snapped guitar and fell on her knees, still in disbelief at what just happened. She was just trying to imitate Mick Swagger's-and any famous musician who used a guitar in general-guitar bashing, but it looks like she bashed it too hard. She grabbed the remaining pieces, ran to Lori and Leni's bedroom and knocked the door until Leni answered.

"Hi Luna, what's wro-" Leni greeted.

"I broke my guitar!" the teenager whined, showing the broken "Fix it, please! I need that guitar! It's the most important instrument I have and-"

"I-It's okay, Luna, I'll try to fix it! But remember, I'm a bedcrafter, not a guitar maker person," Leni replied, taking the broken pieces. "But what's so special about this guitar, anyway?"

"Mick Swagger himself gave it to me!" Luna snapped.

"Wait... what?" Leni asked.

The musician, recognizing she needed to explain herself, she sat down on the ground alongside Leni and started with, "It all started shortly after my first concert..."

 _Years Ago..._

A younger Luna played an air guitar as wildly as possible, all while Rita and Lynn Sr. took her back home. "Luna, please stop doing that," Rita requested. "You're catching a lot of unwanted attention."

"But mom, how am I ever going to play a guitar well if I don't practice with an air one first?" Luna argued, right before stopping. "Oh, I think I was out of tune there. Better start again-"

"Oh no, you won't, little missy," Lynn Sr. stated. "You've been air guitar-ing ever since you left the concert. You need to give your arms a rest."

"But dad! I wanna be a good guitar woman!" Luna whined.

"Okay, how about this: If you stop air guitar-ing for at least a whole day, we'll get you your own guitar," Lynn Sr. suggested.

Luna jumped in joy as Lynn Sr. whispered to his wife, "I bet she's not going to pass this simple challenge."

"You just love being proven wrong, don't you?" Rita remarked.

The man simply shrugged, and the trio continued walking until they returned back home. Once they had returned, Luna reunited with some of her other sisters: Lori was trying to figure out how to use a phone, Luan tried to clash a pair of coconuts together and Lynn tried to play with a balloon as it was a ball.

"Hi girls, what's up?" Luna requested, shivering a little.

"Not much, Luna," Luan replied, right before noticing her shivering sister. "Are you, like, shivering right now?"

"Yeah, dad promised me that if I refrained from doing air guitars for a whole day, then he and mom will buy me my very own guitar!" Luna excitedly answered, with her shivering intensifying as she added, "But I just feel so pumped from that concert I just went to! It had Mick Swagger in it, girls! Mick Swagger!"

"They said a whole day, but did they tell you it started today?" Lori questioned, making Luna stop in place. "From what I can see, until tomorrow, you can air guitar as much as you want."

Getting an idea, the rocker flashed a smile before going to her and Luan's bedroom. Once there, she started to play air guitars repeatedly, jumping up and about everywhere hard enough to make it audible from downstairs. While the sisters ignored her, they were used to this after all, the parents immediately took issue with it.

"Is Luna doing some air guitars?" Lynn Sr. asked. "I told her to stop doing that! Does she not want the guitar?"

"Well, you did tell her she had to stop the air guitars for a whole day, you never said she had to do it today," Rita explained. "Do you see what happens when you're not specific enough with your conditions?"

The man slapped himself as Luna continued her air guitars for the remainder of the day.

 _The next day..._

Luna woke up and the first thing she felt was an odd, painful sensation on her arms. And then she got off her bed, and saw her arms were fully red and twitching. She still could move them, but it was a bit more painful than usual.

"What happened to my arms?!" Luna shrieked, waking up Luan. "All I remember was playing air guitars as much as I could last night!"

"Well, duh, that's why your arms like that," Luan replied. "You played so many air guitars, your arms wound up getting too exhausted. Now you see why mom and dad wanted you to stop playing air guitars all the time?"

With that said, Luan went back to sleep and Luna left the room. _"I should better show this to them, they'll know how to fix me up,"_ she thought as she went downstairs. And once she reached the parents, she showed her arms and said, "Mom, dad, my arms are too exhausted from over-air guitar playing, can you help me fix them up?"

"See? This is what happens when you don't listen to me!" Lynn Sr. remarked before taking out a bit of cream. "Okay, we'll pour some cream for your arms, and I want you to stop playing air guitars for the rest of the day."

"Fine, it's not like I can do anything with my arms anyway," Luna replied before trying to play an air guitar, only to stop halfway in pain. "They hurt so much! How long until they get better?"

"As long as you don't do anything that would worsen your arms' condition, I believe it should only take a day or two," Rita answered.

Though horrified at the idea, the younger Luna managed to stay composed and simply nodded with a forced smile.

 _A little bit later, at the park..._

Luna sat on a bench and watched her siblings and have fun at the playground. She was instructed to stay in a single place and relax, since her arms would probably not survive some playground fun. But just as she took a deep breath of sadness, a cloaked figure caught her attention.

The figure firmly looked at her, though the girl couldn't really tell why it was looking right at her and nothing else. She broke eye contact for a second, and when she turned back, the figure had already left.

So she went back to resting at the bench... only for her father to give her a particular guitar. The guitar that, in the present day, was currently being fixed by Leni. "Dad, why are you giving me this?" Luna inquired. "The whole day hasn't passed yet."

"I know, but a certain guy told me to give it to you," Lynn Sr. explained. "He says it's a gift, though I can't really say I trust him, he seems to be a good guy. So, if you want, we can go meet him so you can thank him for the guitar."

The girl got off the bench and she and her father went to the man who gave him the guitar, who turned out to be the same cloaked figure who was watching her earlier. "Thanks for the guitar, mysterious cloaked person," Luna told the figure.

"Please, call me," the cloaked figure took off his hood and revealed himself to be... "Mick Swagger."

Lynn Sr. and Luna were immediately awestruck: Right in front of them was none other than Mick Swagger, and he had just given Luna a guitar for some reason. "W-Why did you give me this, sir?" Luna asked, weakly pointing at the

"Because I see a lot of potential in you, kid," Mick answered. "Although I have to admit, maybe it wasn't such a good idea since your arms seem to be... in a bad state. I'll understand if you don't like the gift."

"N-N-No, don't worry, I-I love it!" Luna replied, glancing at the guitar. "I really do."

"Well, I'm glad you like it, make sure to practice with it when your arms are better, alright?" Mick replied. "Also, I saw you playing air guitars as you left my concert. Try to not do that all the time, got it? That can really mess up your arms."

Luna just nodded and watched Mick leave before glancing at the guitar with a pleased smile.

 _"I promise you, Mick, I'll be the best musician you'll ever known!"_ Luna thought, her smile growing wider.

 _Back at the Present..._

"And that's how Mick Swagger gave me my first guitar," Luna finished somberly. "And now, because I couldn't help myself, it's broken."

"Fixed it!" Leni exclaimed, revealing the fixed guitar to Luna. "Be more careful next time, got it?"

"Wait, you were fixing it as I told you my story?" Luna asked as she inspected the instrument.

"Well, Luna, that's the problem with, like, prequels: Once they get to the point where you basically know what's going to happen next, you slowly but surely stop caring about them unless they have something cool to keep your attention," Leni explained. "Besides, you did ask me to fix it, so I had to do it."

Luna suddenly hugged Leni. "Thank you so much, Love!" Luna exclaimed. "I wish I had a way to repay you!"

Once the shock from the hug wore off, Leni smiled and returned the hug before saying:

"Your happiness is my payment, sis. But seriously, please be more careful next time, okay?"

"Absolutely!" Luna stated before separating from Leni. "Now if you excuse me, I have to-" then she remembered what she literally just promised. "Play some classical music with the violin."

Leni nodded in approval and Luna left the room, glancing at her guitar before gaining a pleased smile.

 _"Mick, I'll make sure to become as good of a musician as you. I will make everybody proud!"_


End file.
